


Asking For a Favor

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fairies, Going to Dad for help, Interspecies Relationship(s), Marriage Proposal, Nobility, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed, with no other options, has to go to his father to help him get the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For a Favor

"...You're joking."

 

Bloodshed bit his lip as he watched his father stare at him from across the dinner table.  He still lived in his father's home, but rarely did he interact with his father unless the other sought him out.

 

Tonight, he had been the one to join him for dinner rather than having it in his room.  And it was tonight that he had asked his father for a favor.

 

It was so jarring to the old man that he didn't even realize the piece of meat he had on his fork had fallen off and splattered onto his plate.

 

"You... need a favor?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Wait, so you-" Bombrush put his fork down to give his full attention to his only son, "You can't do something and you need _me_ to help you?"

 

Bloodshed groaned.

 

"No one else?  No one else can help you with this-?"

 

"If you're not going to help-" Bloodshed made to get up from his barely-eaten plate of food.

 

"W-Wait, wait!  Alright, I get it, you need my help and you don't like it, just please-" Bombrush almost got out of his own seat to calm his son down, "Please sit down."

 

The younger of the two demons did, looking away as if in shame.  Which he was, somewhat.  Never did he want to go to his bastard father for anything, but this... he needed his father's help for this.

 

Without Bombrush, he would lose the fairy woman he loved to another.

 

"So... what is this favor you need?"

 

Bloodshed bit his lip again, almost drawing blood, before he finally turned to face his father.  "I... There is... I have..." Damn it, he was making this harder than it needed to be. And he already felt like an idiot asking his father for help, so he didn't want to humiliate himself further. "There's... a woman I want to marry. A... fairy." 

 

Bombrush gave his son a calculating look before his eyes widen.  "Oh."

 

" _Oh?_ ”

 

"Well... I knew you had some business out at the borders-"

 

" _You knew?_ "

 

"No, no!  I was suspicious as to why you kept picking up scouting missions on the border and all those times you would leave for days on end!  But I just didn't..."

 

"Didn't what?!"

 

“I just wasn't expecting that you'd be doing all this sneaking around for a girl."

 

"You... wait, you  _didn't_  think that?"

 

Bombrush reached up to scratch his head, "Bloodshed... you've never been one to care about relationships that much... other than your mother and your friends."

 

Bloodshed looked away again.  It was a rather broad statement, but he knew what he was trying to say.  He didn't connect with others that easily.  He had always been closed off from others and it had only gotten worse when his mother had passed away.

 

And his sex life... it had been nothing but willing partners who just wanted a good fuck like he did.  Never had he had an emotional attachment to another.

 

Never had he loved anyone else... except for her.

 

"So... who is this... fairy you wish to marry?"

 

Bloodshed took a deep breath to calm his nerves only to have to take a sip from the wine they were having for dinner.  A rather long sip.  "Her name is Thornstriker.  She's the only daughter of a noble house that guards the border."

 

Bombrush gave the name a thought before he blinked.  "Oh... her."

 

It took all of his control to not chuck his glass of wine at his father's head.  "Wh-?!"

 

"Bloodshed, I'm King Megatron’s Army General.  And our kingdom has border issues with everyone from the outer land demons to even the fairies.  Do you really think I wouldn't know the names of the noble houses who are in charge of the borders on the fairy side of that line?"

 

Bloodshed's lips scrunched together as he dropped his head into his hand, growling out unutterable words.

 

"I remember seeing her once.  Little thing.  Holding onto her brother when we were at that meeting to negotiate peace between our borders years back.  Her parents were real sticklers though."

 

"Bombrush-"

 

"But if she's the one you want to marry, I'll see what I can do."

 

Bloodshed's shoulders slumped.  After all this time thinking he'd lose Thornstriker to that noble prick Warpath he had heard so much about, this was the first good news he had heard in a while.

 

"You look rather relieved."

 

Straightening his shoulders, Bloodshed cleared his throat.  "I've... I had no option."

 

"So I was your last resort?"

 

"... Her parents have already told her they plan to marry her off to another noble's son."

 

"Oh," and this 'oh' didn't make Bloodshed want to punch his father's face in, "Well, that would explain a lot."

 

"... I do not think they will marry soon, but Thornstriker told me that they're hoping to negotiate more from the nobleman's father to earn more of this marriage.  I... She made it seem as though they care for little other than status and power."

 

Bombrush mulled it over for a second.  "Well, that shouldn't make this too hard then."

 

"What?"

 

"To be quite honest, demon-fairy marriage arrangements aren't the easiest thing to do.  Not after what happened with King Megatron and Queen Eclipse."

 

Bombrush waited as his son looked away again.  "Still, both of our kingdoms are in a state of trying to make amends.  And if her parents are anything like that particular kind of noble..."

 

"Then... can it be done?"

 

Seeing his son's concerned look, Bombrush gave him a reassured smile, "I don't see why it can't.  As high nobility in the demon kingdom, her family will earn more status and power if our families make ties.  Probably more so than most of the nobility in the fairy kingdom.  And if I spin the whole thing to give it the appearance of a marriage to improve our kingdom's relationship and peace at the borders, then I doubt few will try to stop it."

 

As if the world had been lifted from his shoulders, Bloodshed leaned back in his chair with a blanked-out look.

 

Bombrush... he made it sound so easy, but he just pointed out all the points in his favor.

 

He was the only son of the Army General, his heir to all he held.  He had more power, money, and status that the fool Warpath could even accumulate in his lifetime.  And with her power-hungry parents... they would throw their only daughter to the highest bidder.  His father could easily throw that kind of money around.

 

Thornstriker... She would be engaged to him instead of that fool.  She would be his wife...

 

Keeping his chuckling to himself, Bombrush finished off his meal while he watched his son finally relax for the first time in weeks.

 

"Why don't you finish up your food?" he said as he stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I'll just start writing a few letters to get talks going."

 

Whether his son heard him or not, Bombrush couldn't stop the shit-eating smile on his face as he left for his study.

 

His own son... in love with a pretty little fairy.

 

He finally let out the chuckles he had been holding back.  He couldn't wait to meet her.  Or start to think about how cute his grandchildren could be.

 

END


End file.
